


on to you

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Inception Reverse Bang round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra art and fanmix for zoetrope13's story, <i>A Tangled Web (We Weave)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on to you

Tracklist:  **1\. Unfinished Sympathy** \- Massive Attack   **2\. Dimestore Diamond** \- Gossip    
**3\. Human Behaviour** \- Björk   **4\. Everybody Knows** (Leonard Cohen cover) - Elizabeth  & The Catapult    
**5\. Ta douleur** \- Camille   **6\. Intandane** \- Miriam Makeba    
**7\. Alibi** \- Dessa   **8\. Non Populus** \- Matthew Good   **9\. I don't blame you** \- Cat Power    
**10\. Lucky You** \- The National   **11\. Yellow** \- Tanya Chua    
**12\. Blind Love** (Tom Waits cover) - Joseph Gordon-Levitt

**[listen](http://8tracks.com/rosefielding/on-to-you) / [download](https://app.box.com/s/f59lpb9shf00k89jc29j)**


End file.
